User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki - The End.
THIS IS THE FINAL PART OF UNDERWIKI. GENOCIDE VERSION IS COMING SOON! Ruse follows him into the room. ( Your journey is almost over... You should be happy. All of this fills you with... Determination!) "... Child. It was nice to meet you... Now, please. Kill me..." He said, looking down. Suddenly... Someone stops the attack "What a mean and horrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth. DO not worry, it is i. Cowhat! Your friend!" He said "Cowhat? You're back?" Tuparman said. "Don't talk to me like I'm your friend, Shlonger! I didn't want to be your friend after you have banned six underage kids and then killed them and kept their souls! You could've kept one, but you decided to go after six." He said, glaring at him. "Im sorry." "Sorry, ain't gonna cut it, shlonger!" Snow then appeared. "Hey! Nobody fight... or I'll smack the hell of you." "Oh! Snow!" He said, hugging her. "Hi, Cowhat." She said, hugging him back. Sketch then appeared. "Hi! Hi, Snow, Tuparman and Cowhat!" All of them said hello back, except Tuparman Pig then appeared and said "Nomnomnomnomnom, EVERYONE! I see, that Ruse is here. That's great!" Mike then appeared. "Sup, everyone." "Wait.. Mike!" He said, running over to him and hugging him tightly. "Sup, Cowhat." He said, hugging back n shiz. "Hi, Mike!" Sketch said, happy to see him. Sketch looked at Pig and said, "... So, uh, if I got here before you... how did you get everybody?" "Let's just say, a tiny micheal winky helped me." ".... A tiny Michael Winky..." Suddenly all of them were wrapped with mechanic parts or whatever idfk "HAHAHHHA! While, you all were having fun talking to each other! I've got the underage kids souls! Hee hee hee! And now... I'm going to absorb everyone's soul! Hah ahahhahahahahah!!!" ... ... ... ... There is a wikia user who appears to be six and is standing and looking at the opposite direction. Finally, they turn around. "... Hai, there, Ruse. It's me... your best friend." They suddenly transform into a 13 year old. "ZYNICAL" * The world is fading... A nice tune starts playing. Zynical then attacks them using Star Shooter. Ruse gets hit! Ruse then dreams about how they got here... Hp is back to max! Zynical then atacks with Gun Star Shooter and says "Thanks to you, I have my body back,now...let's finish this! I will be using... all of my power! Hah hah hah!!" He starts transforming into. Zynical The God of Underwiki. "hahah!! What can you do now!!" Ruse struggles. Zynical sents out a powerful attack. Ruse barely dodges them. ... Ruse struggle. Nothing happened. Ruse tried to call out for help. Nothing happened. Ruse tried to call out for help again, nothing happened. It really is impossible to win this... but. You then realize. You have a power to help... to help all of your friends escape! Ruse calls out for Mike and Pig! The Lost Wikia Users appear! Ruse tells a funny joke to Mike. He can't help but chuckle. The other one hates it.... but actually chuckles a little. You tell Pig, that you don't want to hurt him and you love doing puzzles. This is really fimiliar to him... Ruse tries to repeat the judgement Mike said to them. Suddenly, the memories come flooding back! "I know you can do it, kid." Mike said. "No! I can never hurt you." Pig says Ruse then calls out for Sketch and Snow. The Lost Wikia Users appear! Ruse asks Sketch for help on coding. They can barely hold in their answer. Ruse then asks Snow if they want to watch some Anime. Snow can't helpbut say yes. Suddenly... the memories come flooding back! "You can do it!" "Yes!" Ruse then calls out Drago, True, PTLD, Cowhat and Tuparman They Appear. Ruse feeds Drago some Dragoflakes. Ruse says to True how awesome Snow is. True can't help but agree. Ruse talks to PTLD in wingdings. PTLD smiles and talks back in wingdings. Ruse hugs Tuparman and says that they won't hurt him. Ruse then asks Cowhat if they have have pizza. Suddenly! The memories come flooding back! "i am r0OTING 4U!!111!" "Heh, you can do it. Thanks for the wingding talk." "Yo! Thanks a lot, dude!" "No! You're a nice child that has a good heart!" "You are the future of monsters and humans.." As your friends remember you, you feel like you're forgetting someone. You then remember their name and call out for them. "W-wha? You want to help... me? N-no! I don't need help!" Zynical attacks Ruse again. Ruse tries to help him. "G-get away from me! I don't need anyone..." He attacks again. Ruse tries again. "... Ruse, just...." He suddenly transforms back to normal. He is still thirteen. "... I'm sorry... I was just... gah. Look, I'll destroy the barrier. So, all Wikia Users can be free. Welp, here goes nothing." Zynical closes his eyes and a bright light appears, the ground shakes. ... ... ... The barrier is broken. "Now, heh. It's a good thing when I give everyone their souls back. I'll still be in this form. That means... we can have fun. Right? Now, lets go outisde and see... what it's like." Everyone walks out of the Wikiground. They stare at the people around them. "This.... this is a new era for Wikia Users and Online Users. Ruse... Do you want to stay be with us, forever? Or, do you have places to go?" Ruse choses to stay with them. "... There is no more war, now... we're free." Mike looks at Ruse and smiles. The End...? Category:Blog posts